One Piece: Mermaid Pearl
by PaperFox19
Summary: A story about the mystery of Luffy's mom, a fun idea and a tale of Luffy half human half mermaid. A Yaoi harem tale do not read if you do not like. Alternate Unniverse will be yaoi harem
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Harem Mer

Pairing: Luffy/Harem

Apart of my anti uke project, harem project

Do not read if you do not like

One Piece Mermaid Pearl

A story about the mystery of Luffy's mom, a fun idea and a tale of Luffy half human half mermaid. A Yaoi harem tale do not read if you do not like

Chap 1 Legend

Many humans have different theories and legends about mermaids, while some are true for some mermaids they are not for others. While some mermaid's tears turn into pearls, some mermaid's tears have the power to summon the rain. Some mermaids use their voice and song to lure a mate, while others learn to harness the voice as a weapon.

A long time ago, there was a beautiful mermaid, she was a very powerful mermaid at that. She knew the power of the mermaid voice, and learned to harness its power. She didn't stop there she learned fish man karate and became a powerful warrior. Her adventures became legendary to the fishman, between the rumors and truth she was well known an equal legend to Fisher Tiger

Although her strength was unrivaled she still was missing something, love. She wanted someone to be with her and love her, it wasn't long before her true love appeared. Monkey D. Dragon he was a fierce man, in both mind and power. She fell in love with him and him her, as much as she wanted to be with him they were torn by nature itself.

The legendary mermaid warrior decided to risk it all for love. She entered the most dangerous sea of the new world and found someone who could help her. A powerful treasure was made, a dark blue pearl was fashioned into a necklace. It would give her the power to change into a human, it was made specifically for her but it would work for any mermaid or merman, in her hands she could remain human no matter what, but should anyone else use it once they are splashed by water they revert back to mer-form.

Dragon and the mermaid were finally able to be together, and from their love a young child was formed. Half human, half mermaid, Monkey D. Luffy was born into the world. Luffy wouldn't know either his father or mother, Dragon left to pursue his goals, and his mother mysteriously vanished, not even Dragon knows where she is.

It was Garp who was in charge of Luffy, but the man was busy, so he left Luffy in the care of those he trusted. Garp wanted Luffy to become a marine, he knew there was great power inside Luffy and if he became a marine no pirate would stand a chance, one thing he was worried about was people discovering Luffy was a merman.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Harem Mer

Pairing: Luffy/Harem

Apart of my anti uke project, harem project

Do not read if you do not like

One Piece Mermaid Pearl

A story about the mystery of Luffy's mom, a fun idea and a tale of Luffy half human half mermaid. A Yaoi harem tale do not read if you do not like

Chap 2 Meeting Shanks

When Luffy was with Makino he met Shanks and soon gained the dream of becoming a pirate. He listened to their stories and he soon wished to become the pirate king. Shanks laughed at his dream not to mock him, just enjoying Luffy's youth and determination. The fun ended as bandits came in demanding service, they mocked Shanks and his crew not even knowing who Shanks was. Luffy was furious but Shanks laughed it off, the bandit was not happy all they had was water Makino set the container of water on the bar. The thief smashed the bottle over Shanks some of the water splashing onto Luffy. The crew laughed and the bandits left.

"Hey boss, did you see that kid at the bar?" One of the bandits asked their leader.

"Of course not, who cares about some kid?" The leader snapped.

"But boss, the kid had a mermaid tail!" The man said and the boss froze. He grinned evilly.

"If we nab him, we could sell him and be set for life." The boss said and they planned to kidnap Luffy.

-In the bar-

"Captain! Look at Luffy!" One of Shanks's men yelled pointing at the boy. Luffy was sitting on the stool except he no longer had human legs. Luffy had a dark blue merman tail, the pearl around Luffy's neck glowed as it too was splashed, Luffy's tail wagged front and back like a kid kicking back and forth.

"Luffy you're a MERMAN!" Shanks gasped pointing at Luffy in shock.

"Oh no Luffy you changed." Makino said and came over to the boy.

"It's ok I can change back in a bit." Luffy said clutching the pearl.

"You…you…you're a merman!?" Shanks shouted and Luffy smiled. "Yep."

"Does that mean your tears turn into pearls?!" One of the men asked, one of them grabbed Luffy and tugged on his hair.

"Oww quit it!" Luffy shouted tears stinging his eyes. Outside the clouds began to darken and as the men tried to get Luffy to cry a storm began to whip up. Luffy closed his eyes and the pearl glowed brighter. "Mermaid Voice!" Luffy yelled Shanks and his crew learned the hard way not to make Luffy cry, as they were blasted out of the bar and into the pouring rain.

"You morons!" Shanks said and Makino made Shanks and his men not only had to pay for the damages but fix up the bar. Shanks watched in awe as Luffy reverted back to human form.

"So Shanks can I join your crew or what?" Luffy asked.

"I'm sorry Luffy you can't, but I need to warn you Luffy. People are dangerous, mermaids even mermen are not safe on land. I can't go into too many details the less you know the better but this you must know Luffy." Shanks leaned down to whisper. "Beware the Celestial Dragons." Shanks said and lightning flashed across the sky, Luffy felt a shiver run down his spine.

Luffy was sent to bed, dreaming of pirate adventures. With Shanks's crew resting on their ship, there was no one to stop one of the bandits from slipping in and kidnapping Luffy!

To be continued

There we go a new one piece story, with Luffy with unique powers and still able to swim, so I was thinking of giving devil fruit powers to some of the non devil fruit users.

Zoro – Devil Fruit User?

Mutt Mutt Fruit – Giving Zoro a zoan devil fruit power?, with this one I can advance his form to Cerberus mode, and with Chopper's rumble ball Zoro could expand even further. Side benefits to this power Zoro will be a better tracker and tracking by sense of smell will help his sense of direction

Null Null Fruit – A paramecia type?, Zoro didn't even realize he had a devil fruit power. He did eat a strange fruit once, but he never knew. The null null fruit can nullify someone's devil fruit power, making paramecia, zoans, and logia types who rely on their powers weak.

Wind Wind Fruit – A logia type?, Zoro can change his body into wind including his swords. He can also make swords out of wind. He practices both his 1-3 sword style and his wind sword style. He never uses his wind sword style unless he intends to kill, he saves it for the strongest opponents.

Sanji – Devil Fruit User?

Meow Meow – A zoan type? If Zoro is given mutt mutt, it will further their rivalry. As a chef Sanji can use his claws like knives, and his sensitive taste makes his cooking exceptional.

Clear Clear – A paramecia It was Sanji's dream to posses this fruit and become an invisible man.

A logia power I don't think suits Sanji but I'm open to suggestions.

Also Sabo will be alive in this and he will get a devil fruit user

I'm thinking the boy should have devil fruit power as well as survive so Ace and Sabo will go off and become great pirates.

To rival Ace who has the flare flare fruit, Sabo could have the wave wave fruit and be a water man logia wise.

I think the Paramecia Card Card fruit suits him, in a way he'll have skill similar to that of gambit from x men though with a variety of unique powers only a devil fruit user could

Or give him a rare and powerful devil fruit like the time time fruit and make Sabo a time walker, so everyone thinks he died but really he just passed outside of the time line?

Whatever ideas I don't use for this story I may use in another fic so let me know what you'd like to see.


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Luffy/Harem

Apart of my rare pairing, and lonely boys project

Do not read if you do not like

Poll Results

Zoro devil fruit user yes : Mutt Mutt fruit

Sanji devil fruit user yes: Nyan Nyan Fruit

Sabo ? – Sabo is gonna be alive but there's no group decision on his devil fruit power, so I'm gonna have to go with my gut and go Card Card Fruit, the time time fruit will work better in share share gift.

Chap 3 Mermaid Echo

That morning when Makino came to check on Luffy to see him gone she nearly had a heart attack. One she knew something was wrong because Luffy never missed breakfast. She ran to the docks and found Shanks's ship. "Shanks! Luffy has been taken!" She screamed, that had the whole ship on high alert.

Meanwhile

The bandit's leader was furious. "Do you think this is funny this kid isn't a mermaid!" The boss shouted looking at Luffy's two legs. Luffy was tied up

"I swear boss he was a mermaid, I swear it I(bang) AAAHHHHH!" The man was shot in the shoulder. He writhed on the ground.

"How are we gonna get a fortune from the Celestial Dragons for some brat kid!" He kicked the man where he had shot him making him scream in pain. At the mention of Celestial Dragons Luffy knew he had to escape. He saw they were near the ocean so he began to slink himself over to the water.

"Wait boss he may still be a mermaid, maybe all we need to do is get him wet!" One of the bandits said, and the boss grinned.

"Hey your right, get me some water…Hey where is the brat!" The bandit quickly looked around searching for Luffy.

"There he is captain near the edge of dock." One of his men pointed out and Luffy began to move faster he jumped and the leader of the bandits rushed to grab him. He grabbed the ropes binding Luffy however Luffy knocked him off balance and he ended up falling into the sea.

The pearl glowed and Luffy transformed into a merman. He wiggled and was able to slip free from the ropes. The boss bandit swam after Luffy with a knife. 'You're not getting away meal ticket!' He swiped at Luffy scratching his arm, Luffy's blood spilled out.

Luffy saw the knife and knew the attack to use. "Mermaid Voice: Mermaid Echo!" Luffy let out an a powerful voice attack the attack hit the knife sending a powerful vibration through the bandits arm, the knife and all the bones in the bandits arm cracked and broke, the vibration tore his arm apart releasing a massive amount of blood.

The bandit's blood drew a deadly sea king. The bandit was not in pain for long as he was swallowed by the monstrous beast. Luffy thought he was safe till the beast set his sights on him. Luffy swam for his life and was chased by the sea king.

The bandits saw the shadow of the sea king and refused to jump in after their boss. If he wasn't dead already he soon would be.

Shanks and his men arrived and the look of fury in their eyes made them bandits wet themselves. "Where is Luffy?!" Shanks said glaring at them, in unison they all pointed to the water. Shanks could see the shadow of the sea king and a tiny shadow that had to be Luffy.

Luffy was swimming like mad just barely dodging the fangs of the sea king. Luffy was moving by tail power his free hand was holding his leaking wound. The sea king stopped when he felt the presence of something new in the water. The sea king turned to see Shanks in the water. He wasn't using haki yet so the sea king just saw a meal, he swam towards Shanks and raised his fangs to take a bit of him.

It was too late, Shanks had already cut him, and as he went to devour Shanks he split in half and fell on either side of him. Shanks features softened as Luffy looked at him. He pointed up and the two swam to the surface. "Luffy I'm glad you are ok."

"Shanks you are so cool!" Luffy cheered, and Shanks carried Luffy out of the water. The dagger from the bandit left a scar on Luffy's left arm, though to Luffy it just made him more manly. However Luffy's injury was more serious than he realized.

Any Fishman could smell the blood of mermaid or merman when it's been spilled. Arlong who was miles and miles away caught the whiff of Luffy's blood. Arlong's blood began to boil. 'How dare these humans hurt one of the proud mermaids.' Instead of going to Nami's village Arlong set off on a search for this missing mermaid.

He dusted off an old transponder snail, one that one get him in touch with Jimbei. The transponder snail ringed. "Arlong? I'm surprised to hear from you."

"Listen hear Jimbei, I caught the scent of a mermaid's blood. What good is you becoming a warlord if mermaids are still at the mercy of humans!"

"Arlong are you sure?" Jimbei responded.

"I know the scent of mermaid blood when I smell it, it's a male and he's out here far away from the Kingdom and he's alone, and clearly someone hurt him." Arlong snarled.

"Calm down Arlong. I will check into this."

"No I will check into this, you just keep being a dog of the world government!" Arlong hung up the snail and left his cabin. "Men we're going to look for a lost mermaid, an take out any human who stands in our way!" The men cheered and they set off in search of Luffy.

Back on Mainland

Luffy was determined to become the king of the pirates. Shanks admired his tenacity and as a sign of respect he gave Luffy his most treasured possession, his straw hat. "Take good care of this, and when you become king of the pirates you can give it back to me." Shanks said and Luffy cried, the rain being called by his tears. "Become a great pirate Luffy!"

Shanks sailed away, leaving Luffy with a big dream.

Luffy's Grandfather, did not like his new dream and demanded he become a marine. Luffy was taken to an old friend of his a bandit of all things. It was there Luffy met his brother Ace, and later he met Sabo.

They each trained to one day be pirates, but they all wished to be captains. Sabo held a secret about himself, and the secret nearly cost Luffy and Ace their lives. The wealthy set a fire to wipe out those they considered undesirable what was even more sick, their children saw nothing wrong with it, and acted like it was nothing. Sabo tried he really tried but there was nothing he could do.

Luffy cried and cried his voice echoing in across the island. A powerful storm was summoned and it rained and rained dousing the flames and saving everyone from the fire. The rich paid for their actions that day cause as they were safe from the flames, they were not safe from Luffy's storm, the walls they built to protect them now became their trap. Their area flooded from the ferocity of Luffy's storm.

Dragon was impressed his son had done great work for one so young.

The three pirate brothers grew stronger and stronger and soon Ace and Sabo set off on their own journeys they felt bad leaving Luffy behind but knew he would soon join them as pirates and on Luffy's 17th birthday Luffy left the island and set off on his pirate journey.

(Short recap I know but we'll go into more details, during the time when the arc occurred)

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Anthro

Pairing: Luffy/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 4 Tears

Luffy swam to the nearest island, he hadn't been able to swim for a very long time but he didn't think it'd be so much fun. The island was being used as a hideout for the pirate Alvida, and a young boy who had dreams of being a marine, was trapped.

Koby had no boat, no one looking for him, and he wasn't strong enough to escape himself. Alvida's men were unloading some treasure to hide on the island, giving Koby a chance to sneak away. He sat on a rock overlook the ocean. 'I always thought I'd be traveling the sea as a marine…' Koby shed tears for the dream he feared would never come true.

His tears fell to the sea, and a young merman heard the boy's cries. "Why are you crying?" Luffy said rising from the water, and Koby gasped in shock and fell over.

"Wahh who are you?" Koby shouted in shock.

"Hi, I'm Luffy, I'm a merman." Luffy said and raised his tail from the water, Luffy's tail was blue, and the fins at the end were a lighter color of the blue family.

"Wow cool!" Koby said and he adjusted his glasses.

"So why are you crying?" Luffy asked swimming up to the rock.

Koby wiped his eyes. "I wasn't crying." Koby looked at Luffy and sighed. "It's just that, I want to be a marine, but I got captured by these pirates and now they won't let me leave."

"Is that all?" Luffy said with a smile. "I'm sure there's a marine base nearby, I'll be happy to give you a ride." He splashed his tail a bit. "With my speed I can get ya to the next island in no time."

"You'd do that? For me?" Koby asked and Luffy nodded a big smile still on his face.

"But can you get me some food, I'm really hungry." Luffy said and his stomach grumbled.

"Oh yes sure I'll be right back, thanks Luffy thanks so much." Koby was about to leave when Luffy spoke up.

"Koby you have to fight for your dream." Luffy said giving him a thumbs up. Koby gave him a thumbs up and he went to get Luffy some food. Unfortunately Alvida's men had gone looking for Koby and found him with the mermaid, they raced back and told Alvida what happened.

"Grab Koby, and capture that mermaid."

"Umm Merman." One of the men said and Alvida hit them with her club.

"Shut up and do as I say!" She shouted.

Koby was in the pantry grabbing some food for Luffy he had a nice bag full when the door closed behind him. "Hehe not a bad job Koby. Alvida said you could be useful, and look it here." Two of Alvida's men came into the pantry one holding rope the other a knife. "Thanks to you we're gonna catch a mermaid. We are gonna be rich after we sell that little mermaid, maybe even piece by piece."

'Luffy no…' The men grabbed Koby and tied him up.

-x-

Luffy was lounging by the rocks waiting for Koby, when a rustling in the bushes made him turn. "Hey Koby you get the foo…" Alvida's men came out some were holding knives some chains one was holding an iron net.

"Sorry mermaid, your friend gave you up." The men chuckled.

Luffy knew instantly they were lying, and that Koby was in trouble. The men through their chains at him and he dove underwater. "Merman Karate: Tail Wave!" Luffy flipped his tail and he sent a massive wave knocking Alvida's crew into the trees of the island. "Koby I'm coming." Luffy said and he swam right at Alvida's ship.

"Hold it, mermaid." Alvida shouted and she held Koby up by a rope. "If you don't surrender right now, this brat dies."

Luffy stopped, and looked up at Koby. 'Koby don't you want to be a marine, you have to say it now.' His look said it all and Koby grit his teeth and found the courage.

"Luffy don't surrender. Kick this cow's ass!" Koby shouted and Luffy chuckled.

"Now that's all I needed to hear." Luffy dove down and Koby readied himself to be struck by Alvida's club. "Merman Karate: Shark Fin Chop!" Luffy sent water slicing up cutting through Alvida's ship and her club. The force made Alvida drop Koby and the boy fell towards the sea. Luffy whipped water out and shredded the ropes. Koby landed on Luffy's back. "Hang on Koby, I'm gonna find you a marine base so you can have your dream." Luffy began to swim away and Koby hung on.

"Hey Luffy what is your dream?"

"Me I'm going to be king of the pirates." Luffy said and Koby gasped as they headed towards a new island.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Furry Anthro

Pairing: Luffy/Zoro

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 5 The Dog

Zoro was in his dog form, a long time ago he was starving and needing work, he did a job for someone and they gave him a strange fruit. He ate it and he became a zoan. The fruit was the Mutt Mutt fruit. It helped him so much his senses were so good he didn't get lost much anymore.

He got into some trouble near a marine base, he saved a little girl from the boss's son, and now he was being hunted. They got his swords so Zoro shifted to dog form and escaped. Now he was trying to find a way to get his swords back.

He was walking by the sea when he saw something coming towards the beach. It was Luffy, the mermaid going at top speed he landed on the beach and Koby was sent flying onto the sand. "Sorry Koby." Luffy said and climbed onto the beach.

"It's ok Luffy." Koby said getting up and brushing himself off. Zoro saw the mermaid and came closer.

"Oh look a doggy!" Luffy said happily and made a come here motion with his hand. Zoro came closer and Luffy began to pet him. 'Oh, this is nice!' Zoro thought as Luffy scratched him behind the ear. Luffy smelled so good to.

"He's so friendly, I wonder if I can keep him." Luffy said and Zoro rolled onto his back. And Luffy rubbed his belly.

"Luffy I'm sure he belongs to someone. He has green fur I doubt he's just some random stray." However Luffy wasn't listening to him to happy playing with the dog. "Sigh* Ok Luffy I'm gonna go check in with the marine base, are you gonna be ok by yourself, you know being a mermaid and all."

"I'll be fine." Luffy said and used the power of the pearl and reverted to human form. Koby gasped in shock. Luffy went back to playing with the dog.

Koby headed to the marines. The marines at the front gate greeted him. "What is your business here?"

"I'm here to join the marines!" Koby said proudly.

"As welcome as that is kid we are having some trouble at the moment." The man said.

"What kind of trouble?" He asked fearing his dream was gonna be put on hold again.

"You see the pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro has been discovered to be a zoan. He ate the mutt mutt fruit."

"He couldn't change into a green dog could he?" The men stared at Koby in shock.

"You've seen him?!" The men grabbed Koby and brought him inside. "Captain Morgen will want to hear about this."

'Oh kami Luffy be careful!' Koby thought.

Luffy on his part found a rock and knew he could dry his clothes on it. Zoro watched as Luffy stripped naked and holy fuck if the mermaid wasn't sexy! Zoro began panting as Luffy bent over to remove his shorts, his tail was wagging happily. Luffy sat behind the rock and patted the spot next to him and Zoro came over.

"You're really a cool dog, I hope I can keep you. You'd be fun to have on my pirate ship, once I get one." Luffy said and began petting Zoro again.

'He's a pirate, a mermaid pirate…a sexy pirate…a sexy mermaid pirate. I can live with that!' Zoro thought and he barked and pounced on Luffy and began licking his cheek. Luffy giggled and began rubbing Zoro's body. 'Maybe he can help get my swords back, having this guy as a captain could be interesting.'

Zoro's body began to grow as Luffy's touch sent pleasure coursing through him. He couldn't control himself and he reverted to human form and ended up toppling Luffy to the ground, their naked cocks were brought together and Luffy moaned. "I'm yours captain." Zoro growled and his dog tail slipped out and his dog ears twitched. He nuzzled Luffy's neck and Luffy gasped in shock.

"So cool!" Luffy cheered and hugged Zoro. Luffy began playing with Zoro's ears and the green haired dog boy moaned. Zoro wanted more Luffy's laugh was like music to his ears, his touch made him crave more. He also could smell Luffy's strength, he would be a worthy master for him, his instincts told him so.

Zoro began licking Luffy's neck and his cheek, taking in each spike of his scent. It was like a pure ocean breeze mixed with an innocent musk. Luffy began exploring Zoro's firm muscle, he traced the tense muscles of his back, moved over his shoulders and down his pecs, taking a brief moment to pinch Zoro's nipples. Zoro shuddered and ground his arousal against Luffy's growing manhood.

Luffy traced his fingers down Zoro's abs and felt his treasure path beneath his navel, and Zoro growled in pleasure and he ground his hips happily. Luffy went lower and he scratched Zoro's pubes. Zoro moaned and his cock pulsed and he came spraying thick cum all over Luffy, his first shot splashed onto Luffy's face and the rest of his body was covered in thick cream.

Zoro blushed. "Sorry captain." He said and he gulped as Luffy began licking his lips getting a taste of Zoro's cum.

"Yummy!" Luffy said and began scooping up his cum on his fingers, and began licking them clean. Zoro licked his lips and began to happily lick Luffy's body cleaning it. "No fair that's mine!" Luffy said with a pout and began to playfully tug on Zoro's ears, and Zoro moaned.

"Yes captain." Zoro said and kissed Luffy sharing the taste with him. Zoro was hard again and he began frotting with Luffy as they made out.

While Luffy and Zoro made out, they had no idea Koby was about to send trouble their way.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Fetish Bara Hyper Anthro

Pairing: Luffy/Zoro

Apart of my rare pairing lonely boys project harem project

Do not read if you do not like

Paper Fox News

PaperFox News

Sadly the time I feared has arrived my job has started to force again making my time for writing vastly limited. So please bare with me as I try to do what I can. Feedback on fics will be greatly appreciated!

New projects coming soon

Bleach, One Piece and Pokémon

For example One piece will be getting 2 harem projects added to the rotation Chimera Fruit and Devil Fruit Wine

For example in Pokémon will be getting elemental series for example Fire Master Ash Ketchum in a way will be similar to Eevee master, will have fire Pokémon slashed with ash and some Ash/human stuff

In Bleach apart of my born series Soul Reaper Born

Why am I doing new projects? Because some projects remain on the backburner for too long and they need to be brought to the front even if it's only for a short time.

Thanks to those who are leaving comments and feedback you guys rock! Shout Out – A big shout out to my peeps Moonkat17, KarsuKagami, UnknownYaoi500, omikun17 and Narutoyaoi4ever you guys give me tons of feedback I greatly appreciate it.

Now for our feature presentation

Chap 6

After their make out session the two basked in the afterglow of their release. Zoro remained naked and resting on Luffy's chest. He inhaled Luffy's scent, no one smelled like him before. Being a zoan his senses were more advanced than a normal human, and Zoro was far from normal. He found someone that had his tail wagging, someone who on instinct he wished to protect.

The two shared in their past, Luffy explained the power of the pearl and its effects on him. He showed Zoro his treasures, the pearl left to him by his mother and the straw hat given to him by Shanks. Luffy told Zoro about his dream of being the pirate. Zoro shared about his starting point in becoming a swordsman and the day he became a zoan. His childhood friend always teased him about his ears, and kept trying to put a dog collar on him and make him her pet. She stopped seeing him as a rival and he hated her for that. She got ill and died before her dreams could be realized, Zoro swore to continue on and become the greatest swordsmen he received his first sword, to him it was a special blade. He found swords that suited him and continued learning sword skills.

Luffy was amazed at Zoro's determination and his goal. "That's great the pirate king deserves the best. I want you to become the greatest swordsman Zoro." Luffy said. "I can tell your strong I know you'll be a great swordsmen."

"Well I will be, I have to get my swords back from the marines." Zoro said.

"I'll help let's go!" Luffy said happily.

Luffy pulled on his shorts and his vest. "Do you have clothes?" Luffy asked as Zoro stood up naked.

"Nope but I got it covered." Zoro shifted back into his dog form. Luffy blinked at him and his eyes sparkled.

"So cool!" Luffy said and hugged Zoro. He scratched the dog behind the ears. Zoro growled happily. "Let's go!"

Luffy walked into town with Zoro wondering by his side. "My how well trained he is." A villager said seeing the two.

Zoro ignored the murmurs about being a dog and being well trained, it sprang to mind some intense images of Luffy putting a collar on him, tying him up, making him roll over and beg, though in Zoro's thoughts he was in human form and his tail was wagging happily. 'Maybe Luffy could train me…' Zoro thought his body shaking a bit.

"Everyone out of the way!" The two boys stopped as a horde of marines were coming down the street. "We are searching for a criminal, wanted for numerous counts make way!" The marine grunts shouted. Axe-hand Morgan was among them along with his son Helmeppo, he was carrying Zoro's blades. "He's got my swords!" Zoro growled.

"So all three are yours?" Luffy asked.

"Yep I practice three sword style." Zoro said proudly.

Luffy saw there were a total of 14 grunts, looking closely he noticed someone had pink hair. Looking closer he saw that Koby was with them, and they had him tied up.

"Come on out Zoro we have your swords you want them don't you?" Helmeppo shouted.

"Shut up son Zoro's chump change now. Where is your little mermaid friend?" Morgan snapped lifting Koby up.

"You're not gonna hurt him are you?" Koby asked.

"Of course not I need him alive, so I can sell him to the Celestial Dragons! I can retire with the money I get from them."

"Noo you can't do that!" Koby shouted and Morgan kicked him.

"Shut up, spread out!" Morgan shouted. "Anyone caught harboring Roronoa Zoro or Monkey D Luffy shall be arrested as a fugitive."

Koby was crying. 'Is this how marines are…?'

Zoro growled. "Leave this to me Zoro. He's got one of my friends." Luffy stepped out blocking their path.

"Luffy!" Koby shouted.

"So this is your little mermaid friend? Doesn't look like a mermaid to me."

"Koby get down!" Luffy shouted.

Koby ducked, and Morgan was so confused by the shout he barely prepared himself. "Mermaid Voice Cannon!" Luffy let out a powerful blast knocking most of the men out, they were hurt but they'd live. Morgan had used his own son to shield himself, but it didn't stop him from sustaining injuries.

"You bitch, men capture this little fish." He tossed his son and Zoro's swords away. Zoro made his move and got his blades. Morgan's call alerted more soldiers and they came rushing in.

"Merman Karate: Mermaid Roundhouse!" Luffy got on his hands and kicked the soldiers who tried to grab him, being a mermaid his legs were stronger than humans, even when in human form.

Zoro saw men with swords descend on Luffy. Zoro reverted to human form and despite being naked he blocked their attacks with the three swords. "Make a move and you die!" Zoro warned, intent to kill lacing his voice.

"Stop fighting now and you won't be hurt!" Luffy warned.

Morgan grit his teeth. He grabbed Koby and pulled him up aiming his axe at Koby's throat. "How about this you surrender and this brat won't be hurt." Luffy stopped moving as the blade that was pointed at Koby's throat got even closer. "Now put your hands behind your back and tell your dog to stand down."

Luffy put his arms around his back, and Zoro stood down, but the men didn't dare make a move. Zoro watched as Luffy began twirling a finger behind his back and saw him slowly building up water around the tip of his finger. "Good your dog knows how to do tricks. I'll be sure to add a few counts of public indecency to your record Zoro." Morgan lowered the blade enough.

"You're not a marine, you're a monster in marine's clothing. Luffy kick his ass I'd rather die believing in justice then let this monster get away." Koby shouted.

"Good man!" Luffy said and quickly aimed his finger at Morgan. "Water Pistol!" Luffy fired the water he had stirred up from the air, Morgan tried to block it with his axe but the bullet tore through it and broke it to pieces, the bullet carried on and it Morgan in his jaw the force of it sending him flying and knocking him out cold.

With Morgan defeated the marines who knew what kind of man he was locked him up, and with the support of both the villagers and the marines Koby was taken in to be trained and he would be a marine!

Zoro got a belt but didn't bother getting any other clothes. He stuck his swords into his belt and reverted back to dog form. The belt remained in his dog form. Luffy got himself a jean skirt it made it easier in case he shifted into a mermaid. Zoro liked seeing Luffy in the skirt it suited him in a way. "Hey Luffy that scar on your arm how'd you get that?"

"It's not a story I like to talk about, but let's just say it's not always safe being a mermaid." Luffy said sadly and he cuddled up to Zoro. Zoro didn't press the matter.

They got some food for the road and a row boat as a thank you. The two set sail, not noticing a pirate ship belonging to Arlong's crew was not too far behind.

To be continued…


End file.
